Open Sesame
by GoldenSun13
Summary: Dr. Kruger 'verse. When a CEO of a technology business dies from an allergic reaction, Detective Mai Tokiha and Doctor Natsuki Kruger think nothing of it, until certain circumstances make them believe that all is not what it seems. The sequel to Always and Forever.
1. Bank of Karma

Hello everybody! Welcome to my next story based in my Dr. Kruger universe. First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who commented and Favorited Always and Forever. I apologise if I have not been able to reply to your comments. I have a feeling a few did not send as FF kept stopping them from sending. Secondly I will just say that I am sorry for the time it took me to actually sit down a write a new instalment. I had so many story planned out, but I could never really get into them. With this one, things seemed to click. I was hoping to write the whole story first and then publish it, however between work and uni exams, I needed a bit more motivation. This is why I am giving chapter one to you all in the hopes that your likes and faves will push me forward :)

Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy this chapter,

GoldenSun13

* * *

"Look, I don't care Tracy. I am the CEO of this branch and what _I_ say goes. Ether you accept the deal from Gates or I fire your worthless ass." The phone made an echoing clack as it was thrown onto the glass table. Taking a deep breath, Hideo Kazama leaned back on his expensive chair; his nose flaring like a bulls as he exhaled. Once upon a time, he was the nice guy, however when his hard work earned him a promotion, the power instantly went to his head. As he quickly rose through the ranks within _Pineberry Computer Entertainment inc._, he left a trail of antidepressants and therapy sessions behind him. Sure he had an eye for business and all his superiors agree that if it wasn't for him, _Pineberry_ would be just another lame tech company. The people that worked under him, on the other hand, had his butt impression firmly imprinted on their face, so to speak. He was hated by all and, despite his branch in Tokyo being the biggest, with the most opportunities, there would always be prayers at the shrine next to the company building, pleading to be moved to a smaller branch. One that was far, far away from Hideo Kazama. Heck, 5 years after his first promotion, his wife packed up her belongings and their two kids and left. It took him 3 years to realise and 3 minutes to forget that he ever had a family.

With a squawk, the buzzer on his intercom went off. Jabbing the red button he barked "What, Sheelagh?!"

"...uh, Mr. Kazama sir, your teriyaki is here from-"

"Well, bring it in then!"

With a squeak, Sheelagh dropped her phone receiver, grabbed the warm take away bag, straightened her skirt and entered Hideo's office. After 6 months of working as his secretary, she knew the protocol for entering his office down to a Tee. First enter quietly; second, if you have come in to collect something, pick it up from his secondary table which is far away from his primary table on the left hand side of the room (so as to keep the disturbance to a minimum); if you are going in to drop something off, place it on the coffee table located in the middle of the room; lastly, slowly back your way out of the room. By back your way out, I mean literally, all the while facing him and yet not making eye contact, try to make your way out of the room... without tripping. This specific order is done so you won't be tempted to make faces once your back is turned to him.

Dropping the baggy of food onto the coffee table, Sheelagh slowly started to make her way backwards, to the door. Mr. Kazama must have moved one of his precious ornaments though as when she reached a place she knew would require a left turn, she bumped rather forcefully into a podium holding a vase. Her eyes widened as in slow motion, the very vase she remembers being barked at to order for $2,000,000 lands on the floor, does a tiny bounce, still intact (_Oh thank the maker-_), lands on the floor again and cracks in half. _Oh crap, it wasn't an original! Now he'll yell at me for not only breaking it, but for not properly looking up the seller as he had asked. _Not knowing whether to faint or piss her paints, Sheelagh gave a final squeak and ran from the room.

When the door closed behind her, Hideo gave a great roar... of laughter. "That dumb bitch," He cried, tears streaming down his face. "I never would have thought it would be so funny." His great, rotund belly shook with laughter as he walked past the coffee table to the podium and broken vase. Picking up the two halves, he threw them carelessly into the bin, opened one of the many cabinets lining the wall and pulled out the original vase. Once he had positioned the podium in it's original spot, he placed the vase carefully on top. Giving another little giggle, he sat down on the plush couch in front of the coffee table, lifted the carton of teriyaki beef from the bag, pulled out his solid gold chopsticks and began to eat with gusto.

Five minutes later, he threw the carton carelessly back into the bag and relaxed a bit further into the couch. Looking at the podium and vase again, he began to laugh, "Ahahahaha! I knew she'd be an- haha, easy tar-haha -get... ha...ha." Slowly, he found each breath to be harder to take in. Still giggling slightly, he felt his lips begin to tingle and his eyes water as the closing of his throat lead to wracking coughs; his lungs _begging_ for more air. "-elp... h...elp me." He whispered as that was as loud as his constricted voice would go. Falling to the floor, he began to slowly crawl to his desk, cursing the day he decided to knock down the company's gym to increase the size of his, already massive, office.

He was nearly there, just a few feet away from the drawer housing his epi pen, when with one last wracking cough, he collapsed fully to the floor. His face blue, his eyes bulging and his karma paid out in full.

Xoxox

Dr. Kruger hummed as she snapped on her sterile gloves. "Someone's happy this morning," grinned Detective Tokiha as she watched her friend put on her protective clothing.

"Shizuru made pancakes," was the short reply. Natsuki began to hum once again as she made her way into the room and towards the coffee table. "So what do we have here, Mai?"

"We have a Mr. Hideo Kazama, 48 years of age. According to his secretary, he has high blood pressure, high cholesterol... all the typical signs of a heart attack waiting to happen that people in his position have. She said this is all what the previous secretary told her and what that secretary was told from the one before him."

"Wow. Ether this guy is a complete ass, or someone should have notified him to change the batteries instead of buying a completely new one." Assessing the table, Natsuki noticed the mess of paper napkins and splattered sauce. As she moved round it, she observed something poking out from underneath. "Hmm... gold chopsticks. Who the hell eats with golden chopsticks?"

"Obviously someone with too much money," remarked Mai, looking at all the expensive vases and ornaments dotted around the room. "What are you thinking so far?"

"To be honest, this looks just like a man who needs to learn how to eat and not like there was a struggle." Natsuki grabbed the attention of one of the Scene of Crime Officers, telling them to pack up the important contents on the coffee table.

"I have to agree. Even though no one was outside, manning his door at the time, security told me that no one but his secretary, a Ms. Sheelagh Wright, came in or out of the room within the two hour time frame we estimate the death to have occurred. Plus the body does not seem to be harmed."

"How have you come to this time frame?" Natsuki ignored Mai's last comment as she walked over to the body.

"From the secretary," Mai pulled out a notebook from her coat pocket, "She says she came in at 12:30 to hand him his lunch, left at about 12:33 and ran to the ladies toilets down the corridor, staying there for roughly an hour," Natsuki looked up and raised an eyebrow in question, "not for any digestive reasons, Natsuki. This guy was an ass; she had run to the toilets to cry. Anywho, so at 13:30 she comes back to her desk and waits for Mr. Kazama's usual clean up call at 14:00. Only she doesn't hear anything and by now its 14:30. Not wanting to disturb him, or perhaps being too afraid of him, she doesn't go in to see what is wrong until 15:00 and that's when she finds his body." Natsuki and Mai crouched down next to that very body. "SOCO's have come and taken pictures of it already, so feel free to move the body around."

"Without turning him over yet, from the position he is in I can deduce that he may have been reaching for something." The Doctor followed the dead man's outstretched right arm, which pointed towards the glass topped desk. "I suggest you search the drawers whilst I turn him over."

With a nod, Mai stood up and made her way to the desk. "Whoever his decorator was, they obviously had no taste. A glass and metal table in a wooden room surrounded by antiques that are older than my grandma and grandpa's ages combined? Yuck!" Mai attempted to open the bottom drawers, but had no luck, "Check if there are some keys in his pockets."

"Okay, but I'd prefer it if I didn't start taking all sorts of things out until I was at the morgue."

"Don't worry, I'll bag it." Mai replied as she opened the top drawer successfully, "uh-huh... pen, mobile, wallet, envelopes... wait, this looks like some sort of medicine." She walked back over to Natsuki, who now had Kazama lying on his back, his bloated, swollen face in full view. "He's been suffocated!"

"Yes, and judging from the EpiPen in your hand, it might have been by accident," frowned Natsuki, taking the unused pen in her hand.

"Epi Pen? You mean like those self injection pens that people with peanut allergies have?" Mai frowned too and looked down at the body. "Doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would forget to tell everyone that he has allergies. I guess the next thing we should do is take him to the morgue and pull his medical records; see what he's allergic to specifically."

"While you do that, I'll start the autopsy and push for the test results on the food container to come back as quickly as possible." Natsuki bagged the Epi Pen and motioned for some SOCO's to come help her take the body outside.

"Is it bad that I suddenly fancy chicken in peanut satay?"


	2. A Game of Ping Po

Hello everyone. I've got two things I quickly want to say before the beginning: To the people that are squeamish about autopsies/surgeries, it isn't too graphic but there will be Natsuki performing an autopsy in the second part of this chapter. Also, in this universe, Mikoto is a Tokiha. I quite liked Mai's dream that we see in Mai Hime. Just a quick background in the AU: Mikoto lived a few houses away from the Tokiha's and was good friends with both Takumi and Mai. When her parents died in a freak accident involving a falling piano, Mai's parents didn't think twice about adopting little, 6 year old Mikoto (and Mikoto didn't think twice about studying physic in the hope that she would one day defeat gravity.)

A big thank you to all who have reviewed/followed this story and Always and Forever. Hearing my e-mail ping every now and again was a big help when I was finishing off this chapter.

I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming! :)

GoldenSun13

* * *

The restaurant that Detective Mai Tokiha pulled up outside of was well known by all. From the skimping student who wants something fancy, but on a budget; to the CEO of a company that wants the best tasting food sent straight to their office. Mai's stomach rumbled as she walked through the front door of Ping and Po, thanking the maker that she didn't stop off at Natsuki's office first. Mikoto would certainly drop all the tests she was doing to tag along.

Inside was predictably busy, what with it being six in the evening. No table was left empty and once a table did become vacant, it was quickly snapped up by the next customer. It took about five passing waiters before Mai managed to grab someone's attention. "Hey, excuse me!"

The sixth waiter about to pass did a double take and back peddled towards Mai, "I am terribly sorry Ma'am. How many are in your party?"

"Just me," she replied, pulling out her badge, "and the rest of Tokyo PD. I was wondering if I could talk to the manager."

The waiter's eyes widened, "oh, yes certainly. I shall go back and see if Mr. Po is available," He started to quickly walk to the kitchen, when a thought hit him, making him scurry back to Mai, "If you will excuse me, Detective. Would you follow me? I do not wish for my job to be at stake simply because a couple of customers noticed a member of law enforcement and jumped to conclusions."

"Lead on." Mai requested, as the waiter quickly scurried back in the direction of the kitchen.

If she thought the front of the restaurant was busy, nothing could prepare her for the organised havoc that was the kitchen. Following the waiter as closely as possible, so as not to bump into any of the loud and angry looking chefs, she saw what must be the office. The door was wide open and the walls separating it from the rest of the kitchen were more like large windows, so it didn't much look like an office from the outside. She guessed Mr. Po must be behind the one window with its screen down, as she could not see him at all.

"Please, wait here," The waiter ordered politely, "I'll see if Mr. Po is free," and without waiting for a reply, he knocked on the door and rushed into the office.

_Yep, he definitely reminds me of a mix between the cartoon rat chef and the kiss ass guy from Mulan. I have watched both those movies far too many times, thanks to Mikoto and Natsuki._

As Mr. Po stepped out of his office, it was quite clear to Mai that he was not the rotund, joyous man she had expected him to be . Yes, he seemed very happy to meet her and looked to enjoy his work very much; however, Mr. Po's build was more Army Marine than Michelin man.

"You must be the Detective," he smiled, extending a hand in greeting which Mai took, feeling a strong grip and firm shake, "pleasure to meet you."

"Detective Tokiha, Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Po." Mai replied in greeting before saying, "could I please ask you some questions about an order taken this afternoon?"

"Certainly, let me just grab the take-out folder and I'll be right with you. Please take a seat in my office in the mean time."

Mai watched Po walk towards the take-out window, and observed him talk to the women currently working in the area. Not wanting it to seem like she had rudely ignored his gesture, she turned towards his office and stepped inside. Even without closing the door, the noise difference between inside and outside the office was noticeable. _Must be very thick glass_. Just as she was taking a seat in front of Po's very cluttered desk, he entered the office with a binder and closed the door, stopping the racket from the kitchen completely.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologised, sitting down in his seat opposite Mai and placing the binder on a pile of papers, "I swear I am organised. So, pardon my questioning, but it seems a bit odd. What would a Detective want with an order from my Restaurant?"

"I'm here because a customer of yours was recently found dead. I would just like to prove or disprove that his allergic reaction was due to his last meal." Po nodded and flicked through the binder till he reached that afternoon's orders, "The name is Kazama and his order was a-"

"At 12pm every day, to be delivered before 12:30. It must be beef teriyaki, no sesame seeds or oil; every day until requested to change." Po finished for Mai, picking out the correct form as he spoke, "He is a regular of ours, but you can take a copy of today's order form as evidence of purchase if you wish." Unclasping the binder, he took the form, placed it into the scanner/printer on his desk and created a copy. Passing it to Mai, he continued, "We have been making special orders for him ever since we set up shop here. Our split kitchen is well known to allergy sufferers, you see."

Mai took the form, taking note of the red words next to Kazama's name, _Allergy Sufferer, prepare in SK._ "What do you mean by split kitchen?"

Po smiled kindly and pointed to the windows, "If you can see, some chefs have blue hats and other have red. You will notice that the red hats are on one side and the blue hats are on the other, never mixing." Mai gave a nod, "Red designates chefs who work with allergen free foods. On their side of the kitchen there are no nuts, seeds, shellfish or other allergens which our customers are known to react to. To increase the 'sterilisation' as it were, the red chefs do not move into the blue chef zone. Not unless an emergency which forces them to happens."

"I see." Mai made a note of this before asking, "Despite these measures, how can you be so sure that no sesame seeds or their oil were added to Mr. Kazama's food in the kitchen?"

"You are more than welcome to search the kitchen. I personally go around myself, checking for anything that might be wrong every morning, though, so I am positive you will find nothing." Mr. Po stood up and gestured for Mai to leave the office and check out the red area. "EVERYONE! ATTENTION!" he yelled, like an army officer. His army of chefs immediately quietened down, but did not stop what they were doing, "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Just a quick announcement: Detective Tokiha here has been given permission to inspect the red area. If you would all respect her space and work around her, I'm sure she will also respect you." The moment he stopped talking, the kitchen gave a loud "HAI!" before going back to its usual hubbub.

"Wow, your employees seem to respect you a lot." Remarked Mai as she followed Mr. Po round the various workstations and stoves.

"I see no point in hiring people if you are not going to serve them well. Kindness brings respect."

Mai tried not to allow her judgement to be clouded by Mr. Po's character, as he seemed so nice. "How did this idea for a split kitchen come about?" questioned Mai has she moved to the first work station.

"I used to serve in the US army. I was born in the USA," he supplied as Mai gave him a quizzical look, "I toured in Iraq for a bit with a close friend of mine. We survived a gunfight and an explosion, but ironically it was an allergy attack that killed my friend Michael after we had finished our tour and returned home. I vowed to make sure no others would come to harm from accidental peanut consumption and have lived here ever since."

"Why did you move back to Japan? Why not open up in the US?" Moving to the next work station, Mai gave it a once over and noticed that again, there were no signs of nuts or seeds.

"I probably shouldn't tell a member of law enforcement this, but as long as I am in Japan, they cannot make me go on tour again; especially now that I have my Japanese citizenship." He looked bashful at this, "I just had a great need to start my business up, with no distractions. So I thought why not start it in the parent's home country?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Po, that's not why I'm here," Mai moved along to one of the cupboards that held various spices and utensils, "hmmm, it seems clear." She turned to face Mr. Po, "One final thing: you and his secretary agree on the fact that the order was for beef teriyaki. My understanding is that it has sesame seeds when cooked normally. How does working in the split kitchen differ from any other restaurant kitchen?"

"Ah, well you see _that_ kind of teriyaki, with additions of either sesame or garlic is an American recipe. I tend to stick to the traditional way of making the marinade with soy, sake and honey; broil the desired meat and finish off with ginger if desired. The dish is already quite flavourful, so there is no need to add sesame as garnish."

Satisfied for now with everything Po had informed her on, Mai thanked him for his time and left the kitchen.

_I wonder how Natsuki is doing._

Xoxo

Natsuki had completed so many autopsies in her career as a Forensic Pathologist. After the preliminary outward checks, which were different for every body, the next step of Y-incision, breaking the ribcage open and measuring the different organs was automatic. For her, this could be done with eyes closed. Not to say that she would ever do that. The autopsy is an important part of the investigation, which needs complete concentration and thorough notes. However with this specific body, the signs of anaphylactic shock were quite clear.

"Skin around mouth appears inflamed," Natsuki spoke into her Dictaphone, "trachea also inflamed, consistent with anaphylactic shock due to sesame seeds or their oil. Deceased was a known allergy sufferer in relation to said seeds, as backed up by his medical records, last updated 13/05/XX. No medical bracelet or tag was on the body or in the clothes. Perhaps of no significance, but will request full report of items in office."

Natsuki clamped both the lower oesophageal sphincter, at the top of the stomach, and the pyloric sphincter, which leads to the intestines, before picking up a scalpel and cutting the stomach free. She carefully lifted it up and out of the cavity, placing it on a metal pan that was sitting on the scales. She noted the weight and then released one of the clamps to study the contents. "As expected, contents are mainly undigested. Evidence of beef and noodles... what seems to be a brown sauce. I am confused as to why a man with a sesame seed allergy would want to eat teriyaki, a dish known for its sesame flavour. However," she continued, taking a sample of the contents, placing it in a plastic tube and labelling it appropriately, "despite the word of the secretary, I will not assume the contents to be teriyaki until both the results from the stomach contents and the food box come back."

Just as she was placing the stomach back into the body and preparing it to be closed up, there was a knock on the door, followed by a mop of black hair looking into the room. "I've got the results, Natsuki!"

"I... come in, Mikoto," Natsuki looked puzzled, "What are you doing with a biological sample?"

"I have a PhD in Biochemistry too you know." Mikoto replied, placing the folder of results onto an empty slab. "I was not needed in the physics lab today and as soon as I heard Ping and Po's might be in trouble, I had to make sure the tests were done properly."

"Ah, I see." Natsuki turned back to the body and began sewing, "so what have your extensive results shown?"

"Screens came back positive for sesame seed oil," Mikoto's face fell as she continued, "in the carton, on his chopsticks and also in the bag that the carton came in. The thing is though, I have a feeling it was added _after_ leaving the kitchen."

"Oh?" Natsuki paused to look up from the body, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, there were trace amounts of oil around the outside of the carton, but no signs of teriyaki sauce. It's the same with the bag too; large stains of oil but no sauce mixed with the stains. Surely if it was added in the kitchen, before it was packaged, the carton and bag would be like the chopsticks and have a mixture of teriyaki sauce and sesame oil?" Mikoto's face perked up, hoping that her discovery would save her favourite restaurant.

Natsuki hummed in thought, returning to the cadaver and sewing the Y – incision closed, "that is a good observation, Dr. Tokiha. I will of course wait for further evidence, but it does seem like foul play." sewing the final knot and placing a white sheet over the bodies abdomen, Natsuki began to pack up the autopsy utensils and reports, "in which case, Mai needs to start looking into Kazama's background. Would you pass the evidence along, Mikoto?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Mikoto replied before picking up the reports and exiting the autopsy lab, glad to be getting some fresh air. The autopsy lab was no place for a person with a weak stomach.

Xoxo

"Shizuru? I'm home!" exclaimed Natsuki as she closed the door of her apartment behind her, taking off her shoes and jacket.

"I'm in the kitchen!" a disembodied voice replied, along with the sounds of water bubbling and the smell of food.

"Oh, Shizuru! I thought I told you not to start cooking without me," Natsuki scolded as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I know," Shizuru replied, smiling warmly at her, "I also know how hungry you are after work and how cranky you get the longer it takes for the food to be made."

Seeing Shizuru wearing an apron, her hair up in a messy bun and a slight flush on her face from the heat of the stove, Natsuki could only grumble non-verbally in reply.

Shizuru had been back to living with Natsuki ever since the incident. Every few weeks, she'd mention in an off handed sort of way that she should really look into a new apartment for herself, however both she and Natsuki knew that would never happen. As a Doctor and a very successful lawyer, they didn't need to do this and in fact together they could afford a very nice house. The closeness the apartment gave them, though, felt just right. It had been months since her kidnapping and less than that since her fear of being trapped had simmered down, but there was an un-voiced agreement that they were both happier living together. Shizuru hadn't once felt pain at being so close and yet so far to the one she loved; what she had felt was a large shift in their relationship.

"How was work?" Shizuru continued, going back to the food on the stove.

"Busy. Got a new case that's just turned suspicious," Natsuki placed her hand on the counter, about to lean when she felt something under her hand. Turning it around, she found a light coat of oil on it, "could you pass a towel?"

Shizuru grabbed the towel next to her and gave it to Natsuki, "sorry about that. I accidentally got carried away with the sesame oil and it spilled. If you don't mop it up properly, even though you can't see it well, it's still there."

"Thanks," Natsuki wiped the oil from her hands and continued, "funny thing about that. The victim today had an allergic reaction to sesame seeds or their oil. Wow, that's pungent."

Shizuru hummed in agreement, "so you think he was murdered via triggering his allergy?"

"I'm not too sure yet, it all depends on what Mai and Mikoto find out."

"Ah! So you have the great Tokiha sisters working with you." Shizuru exclaimed, smiling. Being a criminal lawyer, she sometimes ended up having one of her three friends on the stand as professional witnesses. She had noted a trend that cases with two or all three went a lot smoother and quickly than with just one. "I hope I am there for when this goes to court!"

"Mikoto really seems to be into this case. I can't say why, of course, but she's really doing a good job because of it." Natuski admitted. Noticing that the food was nearly finished, she went around the kitchen collecting chopsticks, placemats and condiments to set on the table.

"Of course she's doing a good job, Natsuki. She always does," Shizuru tut-tutted, "when it comes to Mikoto, you allow your first impressions to cloud your professional opinion of her." She added the cooked noodles to the wok of sauce and gave them a stir, "You do realise that she has one more PhD than you do? So what if she may act younger than her age? When it comes to the serious stuff, she acts very mature."

Natsuki gave a non-verbal mumble of agreement and sat down at the table. It wasn't until Shizuru sat down next to her with their bowls of food that Natsuki conceded, "I guess I should forgive her for that time when she ate my supply of ramen noodles and threw out my mayo."

"Exactly, Natsuki. After all, that was back in college."

"Yes, but Shizuru, we could only afford _one_ bottle a month back then!"


	3. Rash Kisses

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the long pause, but between moving house and university exams/essays, I didn't have enough time to think let alone sit and write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

One more thing, I was thinking of updating my Kruger Side stories. Does anyone have any requests into the background of the characters in my Dr Kruger universe? Perhaps some college ShizNat or some younger Mikoto and Mai's childhood? Also, I used to draw a monthly comic strip for Ara Ara! Oi Oi! Does anyone have any requests? I have some free time between now and October and it would be nice to get back to drawing.

* * *

Mai's car slowed to a halt outside Ping and Po. It was quite early in the morning, so the few parking spots outside were free.

"Did we have to come this early?" complained Mikoto from the passenger seat, "They would still be stocking the kitchen up, so we can't order anything."

Mai gave a smile and shook her head, "I always wondered what would come first for you, science or food." She exited the car and waited for Mikoto to come round with her evidence kit, so they would reach the restaurant doors together. "You know better than I how important timing is when it comes to evidence." Mikoto did not reply as her stomach gave a grumble. Mai gave her an incredulous look, "Really? We just ate breakfast an hour ago."  
Looking through the glass of the door, she spotted the waiter from last time passing by and gave a knock, "I swear if we were anime characters, your eating habits would be the one thing fanfiction writers would over use."

"I don't mind. So long as they feed me and make sure we are together." Was Mikoto's reply as the waiter hastily rushed over and unlocked the door.

"Hello again, Detective and friend," he greeted, "Business or pleasure? I have to admit that our kitchen is not yet opened though."

"It's okay, Remy," Mikoto said, her eyes mournful, "we are here to talk to your manager."

He looked at her confused for a second, before letting them in, "Very well, follow me... and the name is Xiaobo."

"Thank you, Remy."

Mai struggled to keep her face straight as they made their way to the kitchen. She noted how strange it was to be in an empty restaurant with no customers, bustling waiters or even cutlery on the tables. It reminded her of the weeks after her mother's death, when the whole house seemed empty. Mikoto must have thought this too as she turned to her sister and gave her a half smile.

Once again, the waiter Xiaobo, lead Mai into the kitchen and asked her to wait by the glass walls of the office. This time though, he did not enter the office, but went to the back entrance of the kitchen and disappeared. A couple of minutes later, Mr. Po, his face obscured by three boxes, came through the door. Even through the white, long sleeves of his shirt, you could see his bicep muscles bulging under the strain. When he turned his back to Mai and Mikoto to bend down and place those boxes on the floor, abruptly Mikoto's hunger was no longer for food. Mai turned and looked at her sister when she heard Mikoto give the weird, breathy noise that usually only escaped her when a particularly good piece of steak was placed in front of her. Mai gave her a quick poke to the ribs with her elbow before Tadao turned around to face them with a smile.

"How very nice to see you again, Detective. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." He shook her hand and then turned to Mikoto, "I believe this is the first time I have had the pleasure of meeting you Miss...?"

When Mikoto hadn't answered for a second too long, Mai gave her a subtle pinch on the hip, "Doctor!" Mikoto squeaked, "I... Erm... I mean, Mikoto. My name is Doctor Tokiha Mikoto."

Tadao offered his hand to Mikoto for an awkward handshake. "So, what do you need from me, ladies?"

Realising her sister would not be able to talk coherently, Mai said, "The evidence we have gathered so far shows that there is a possibility that the sesame seed oil was added to the victim's teryaki after it was cooked; perhaps whilst it was in the delivery bag. We're just here to make sure there is no sesame seed oil where it shouldn't be, to prove these theories."

"I see," Tadao replied, "feel free to take a look around and test what you want. Everything has been cleaned since yesterday though, so I don't know if you'll find much in the way of evidence." He said the last bit to Mikoto, who just nodded, swallowed hard and smiled. "How about whilst you stay collecting evidence, I make you both something for lunch?"

"But the kitchen is closed," said Mikoto in a small voice.

"I'd be more than happy to cook for you," Tadao winked, "You'll be my first customers. On the house, of course."

"We'd really like that, thank you" Mai said, pushing Mikoto along before she started drooling. The push caused Mikoto's evidence bag to swing into her leg, jolting her out of her stupor. She blinked hard and faced her sister in confusion as they continued to walk over to the red side of the kitchen.

Mai chuckled, looking reproachfully at her sister, "What came over you, Doctor? I was starting to think you had never seen a male chef before."

"I don't understand, Mai. I- I've never felt so... confused in front of a guy before. If I had known that the man behind my favourite restaurant was so good looking, I never would have come here." She blushed hard and tried to cover it by looking into her evidence kit.

Mai looked over to Tadao, watching him as he started chopping and peeling some vegetables over in the blue section and frowned. _He's alright I guess. _She looked back at her sister and watched Mikoto collect herself as she took out the necessary swabs, evidence bags and blacklights to begin her search of that station_. I know I always teased you about not really showing any interest in love, but did you have to pick now to become attracted to a man who may be connected in some way to a murder?_

Mikoto looked up from the place she was swabbing and nodded to the blacklight set, "Are you going to stand there and stare or help me, Detective?"

Mai smiled as she opened the set and picked an appropriate lens for the light, "I think I'll help."

* * *

Back at the police department laboratory, Natsuki was busy filing paperwork on another case she was set to go to court for. The crime, a petty robbery that turned into an accidental death, had happened over six months ago, so she needed to refresh her memory on the details. Just when she was getting into the finer parts of her autopsy report, there was a knock on her door and Mimi, the labs secretary, poked her head round.

"Mrs. Kazama, the mother of Kazama Hideo is here to identify the body."

"Thank you, Mimi. I'll be out in a second," Natsuki replied, "Could you please take her to the morgue?"

"Okay, Doctor."

Natsuki didn't really like the process of body identification, but it was one needed regardless of where the body was found or if the DNA matched. There was something about grieving next of kin that made her feel awkward. As a Forensic scientist; a scientist of the law, she was trained to leave her feelings about murder at the door of her apartment. Seeing someone weeping openly at the sight of a dead loved one brought those feelings right to the morgue and especially with what happened last year, she couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't Shizuru on her slab. This would then lead to guilt at thinking that whilst another person is obviously feeling pain, she was feeling a macabre sense of schadenfreude, which was a very silly thing for a professional pathologist to feel. Rubbing her eyes, she left a post it note under the sentence she was reading, paused the tape of her Dictaphone and mentally prepared herself for a grieving mother.

As she walked into the morgue, her picture of a grieving Mother was immediately popped. "Hello, Mrs. Kazama, I'm Doctor Natsuki Kruger, the pathologist in charge of your son's autopsy."

"Hello, Dr. Kruger," the woman who bowed to Natsuki was nothing like the mothers who usually came to witness the inanimate corpse of their children. Mrs. Kazama was a short, stout woman with designer clothing and a stern face that showed no signs of sorrow. Obviously whatever riches her son had gained, he had shared with his Mother. "Let's get this over and done with, so I won't waste any more of your time."

Natsuki went over to fridge 261, opened it and pulled out the body of Hideo, "Can you confirm that this is Kazama Hideo, your son."

Mrs. Kazama walked over to the body, studied its face and gave a sigh. "Yes, that is Hideo," without giving him another look, she turned to Natsuki, "is that all Doctor?"

"I was wondering if you would also be able to answer some questions of mine." Natsuki was utterly perplexed by Mrs. Kazama's apparent lack of care for her son's death_. Sure the sigh seemed from the heart, but what is up with her rush to leave?_

Mrs. Kazama looked at her watch, "I suppose. Whilst I am here I could fill you in on my son. Truth be told though, to me my son died many years ago."

Natsuki lead Mrs. Kazama to her office and offered her a seat and a cup of coffee, which Mrs. Kazama preceded to poor a lot of sugar into. The Doctor took out her Dictaphone, "You don't mind being recorded?"

"No, not at all."

"Thank you. I find hearing a conversation helps me process it a lot more than simply reading a script," Natsuki switched the Dictaphone on and stated the day and time. "So, Mrs. Kazama, you just remarked that your son has been dead for many years to you. Could you elaborate on that statement?"

Another sigh escaped the older woman's lips, "My son was my only child. Complications during the birth meant I could no longer have children after him, so naturally he was spoilt and much to his father's disgrace, a mother's boy," here she paused to take a sip of her coffee, "He was never much for sports, enjoyed art and to make matters worse, studied in order to get a low level job at a computer company. All these things his father disapproved of, but I of course encouraged him to do because he was my son and I loved him." It was only after this declaration that her eyes began to water. "Mr. Kazama was so appalled by our son's life choices that he wouldn't even go to Hideo's wedding, or to our grandchildren's christenings. This disapproval all changed when he got that God forsaken job."

"The CEO position, correct?"

"Yes. My husband immediately contacted Hideo when he found out and I think it was the long awaited approval from his father, and not the sudden power that went to his head. Soon he was neglecting his family duties and spending all his time in the office. It wasn't long before I got a call from Suki, his wife, saying that she was leaving with the kids to her mother's house," She paused again for another sip of coffee.

"Are you still in touch with Suki?"

"Yes, in fact it was I who told her the news right after I got the call about Hideo's death. If you wish to contact her, I will give you her details; however I don't think she'd be of much help to you."

"Why do you think that?"

"She's been in China for the past two years."

Natsuki hummed in agreement, "I guess not, but I think it would be wise to contact her anyway. I like to cover all the bases when it comes to murder."

"So you think it was murder then?" Mrs. Kazama questioned as she wrote Suki's number on a slip of paper and passed it to the Doctor.

"All the evidence we have so far seems to be pointing towards murder, especially when we take into account that your son's allergy was quite well known. Could you please tell me about his sesame allergy?"

"From a very young age, my son started to show signs of being allergic to sesame oil and seeds. I think I really started to notice when I would kiss him on the cheek and the mark would stay even after I had rubbed off the lipstick."

"Ah, yes. Certain lipstick manufacturers use sesame oil in their production process."

"I had to stop using my favourite brand for a long time because of this. I took him to a doctor, he was diagnosed with an allergy and I was forced to change our eating habits to suite it. Another thing my husband resented when it came to our son. That must have been when he was four."

"You keep mentioning this resentment from Mr. Kazama senior. Where is your husband now?"

"I haven't a clue, Doctor and I really don't want to see that man ever again. I stayed with him for Hideo, but as soon as my son moved out, I did too. According to Hideo, Mr. Kazama is still in Tokyo, so you won't have far to search."

"Two questions before I let you leave: did your son tend to carry around a medi-alert bracelet or charm and did he have any known enemies?"

"From the moment we found out about his allergy, I had him wear a medi-alert bracelet everywhere, so it became second nature to him. Even after his rise to CEO, he would wear one. In fact, he had a gold one especially made for him, so it would be strange for you to have not found it on him. As for your second question," She paused for thought and hummed, "When you gain power, whether it's fast or slowly through the ranks like he did, you are bound to gather some hate and resentment. There were a few workers who were angry that their seniority did not grant them the top place, but I believe it was his cold heartedness towards his staff that really caused him some problems. Round all the bases you want, but it will be his secretaries that are closest to the plot... mark my words."

* * *

For some reason, Shizuru had taken it upon herself to make enough food for both her and Natsuki's lunches. She had never really done this before, even when they were living together after College, but now she wordlessly made double of everything. Natsuki suspected that this was Shizuru's way of doing something in return for Natsuki saving her life. _Though if she really wanted to thank someone, she should send a lunch bag to Detective Hallard in Osaka, _Natsuki thought to herself as she placed her bento on her usual table at the Police Departments cafeteria.  
Once she had settled down, she opened the box to find a note taped to the bottom of the lid and some rice balls with the seaweed features of dogs. _"These rice puppies are asking you to kindly text your flatmate Shizuru hello!"_ Natsuki snorted when she read this, a wide smile slowly stretching its way along her face. Pulling out her phone, she opened a message to Shizuru, "The eater of the rice puppies kindly requests you stop using animals for your personal business. That's animal cruelty!"

"What's got you smiling, Natsuki?" asked Mai, smiling herself as she and Mikoto sat down at the same table. Mikoto wasted no time taking her container out of the Ping and Po bag, opening it and smelling its contents ("Po's special ramen," she sighed, "with BBQ style pork and chicken and shrimp and a soft boiled egg!") Natsuki showed her rice puppies to Mai, making the other woman smile. "It's nice of you to let Shizuru do that. I think she takes great pride in looking after you when you allow her to."

Natsuki merely grumbled in response as she ate one of the rice puppies. She looked at Mikoto in the hopes of changing the subject to something about the case, when she noticed that she had still not taken a single bite out of her ramen in the past 5 minutes. "Mai," Natsuki said in a worried voice, "What happened to your sister this morning?"

Mai looked confused before looking at Mikoto who was seated to her right. She noticed Mikoto's eyes searching the bowl of soup, noodles and various meats and vegetables before chuckling. "My sister just can't decide where to start. She always does this with the ramen special," turning back to her own food, she stage whispered to Natsuki, _"She's also fallen in love!"_

At that Mikoto shook herself awake and looked to Mai with kitten eyes, "He _cooks,_ Mai! Tadao knew my favourite meal!"

"Of course he did," this came from Natsuki, "We're all regulars at that restaurant, thanks to you. It wouldn't be hard for him to find a link between his supply of ramen going low and our phone orders." Natsuki wasn't too pleased with this, for Mikoto's sake, but she knew mentioning her displeasure would amount to nothing. She simply gave Mai a look and went back to her rice puppies and sausage squids.

Mai too sighed and went back to her meal of hot and sour pork. "We took all the swabs up to the lab. Mikoto and the rest of the techs have prepped them for processing."

"We're just waiting for the test to finish running," continued Mikoto.

"Good. Get back to me when the tests are done," Natsuki replied, "I had a meeting with Kazama's mother this morning. She didn't seem to show any remorse and from the looks of things was very bitter with his new found hunger for power."

"Wouldn't be the first mother to murder her child," Mikoto pointed out.

"...and poison _is_ a woman's MO," added Mai.

Natuksi nodded her head in agreement, chewing her mouthful of food before saying, "all that is true, however, I think there are too many chess pieces in this game to go straight for the Queen just yet."


End file.
